


A Ticklish Situation

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic Welcome, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer isn’t fully connected to his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ticklish Situation

Lucifer runs his hand idly over Sam’s side. Sam tolerates it for awhile before he grabs hold of Lucifer’s wrist. “Stop it.”

Lucifer looks at him curiously. “Why?”

Sam stares at him for a moment, before realizing that he really doesn’t know. And, really, there’s no reason that he should. He’d never had much to do with humans before. “It tickles.”

Lucifer blinks at him, and Sam sighs and resigns himself to explaining. “When something touches your skin like that it tingles. It’s an evolutionary response.”

Lucifer gives him a disgusted look. “Evolutionary?”

Sam shrugs. He doesn’t want to get into a discussion of evolution versus Creationism with the devil. “Don’t look at me. That’s what all the articles say. Maybe it was hardwired from the beginning, I dunno.”

Lucifer huffs, somewhat mollified, then asks, “A response to what?”

“Insects, mostly. If something poisonous is crawling on you, you want to know it.”

Lucifer pulls his wrist from Sam’s grip and goes back to prodding at his ribs, more firmly.

Sam can’t help it. He laughs. Then snarls at Lucifer. “I thought I told you to cut it out!”

Lucifer cocks his head at him. “You find it unpleasant?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Lucifer’s brow furrows in puzzlement. “But you laughed.”

Sam sighs. “Don’t ask me why. It’s another reflex. Something to do with bonding, I think.”

“Bonding?”

“Yeah. Parents tickle their kids, guys tickle their girlfriends.”

“Not the other way around?”

“Not generally, no.” Sam doesn’t want to get into a discussion of masculinity and femininity and the construction of gender, either.

Lucifer nods, and Sam figures that’s the end of it.

But Lucifer doesn’t let it go. Whenever they’re lying together he’s running his fingers over Sam’s ribs, or along his stomach. He seems fascinated by the way Sam’s skin twitches.

He finally snaps one day, wrenching Lucifer’s hand away. “Dude, cut it out!”

And now Lucifer actually looks _wounded,_ and it must be an angel thing, but he exudes the same kicked-puppy air as Cas. “You don’t like it when I do that?”

“I told you, no!” Sam really hopes Lucifer hasn’t noticed the fact that he’s been arching into the touch, rather than away.

Lucifer gives him a look that tells Sam he has noticed, so Sam continues hurriedly, “Besides, it’s not fair!”

Lucifer shifts up further to look him in the eye. “Howso?”

“I can’t retaliate!”

“Can’t you?”

Sam blinks at that. “Angels are ticklish?”

“Not under normal circumstances. But I am in a vessel right now.”

Sam experimentally rucks up Lucifer’s T-shirt and wiggles his fingers over his side. There’s no reaction, not even a twitch. “See? I told you. Not fair.”

Lucifer doesn’t answer, only closes his eyes. After a moment Sam feels him relaxing above him, becoming heavier, softer somehow, and warmer. “Try again.”

“What’d you do?”

“Ordinarily I hold myself somewhat apart from my vessel.”

“Even during sex?” Sam demands, distracted despite himself.

Lucifer shudders slightly. “Especially during sex. You have to understand, Sam, we don’t have anything like this. When angels are intimate it’s mental and spiritual, not physical. If I didn’t I might go mad.”

There’s several interesting bits of information in that, not the least the fact that Lucifer apparently trusts him enough to risk being overwhelmed, but Sam decides interrogating him about it can wait. “So, what, now you’re…”

“I’m fully connected to the sensations this body experiences,” Lucifer finishes, looking as imperturbable as ever, but there’s a tight set to his mouth. So, yeah, he might trust him, but not enough not to be worried about what might happen.

Sam traces his fingers over Lucifer’s side again, not expecting a reaction, but Lucifer’s eyes widen and he hisses in a breath. “You felt that?”

“Yes.”

Sam rolls them over, slowly, so Lucifer is underneath him, then pulls his T-shirt off. He draws his hands lightly up Lucifer’s sides and Lucifer moans and arches underneath him. Sam blinks. Apparently Lucifer wasn’t kidding about possibly not being able to handle sex if he wasn’t disconnected.

“You OK?” Sam asks, now tracing circles over Lucifer’s hips.

Lucifer nods, and he’s already breathless.

Sam can feel Lucifer getting hard through his sweatpants, and with the way he’s squirming Sam is too. He grinds down, and Lucifer throws his head back, eyes closed. Sam can’t resist sucking on his bared throat.

At that, Lucifer gives a little “ _Oh!_ ” and his hands dig into Sam’s hips, hard enough to remind him that Lucifer could easily throw him off if he wanted to.

He goes back to tickling Lucifer’s sides, and Lucifer starts squirming again. “This makes no sense!” he complains.

“Howso?”

“It’s maddening, but I don’t want you to stop.”

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, sounds about right.” He leans down and kisses Lucifer, deep and filthy and promising, and Lucifer kisses back desperately.

Sam considers a moment, then starts pressing more firmly. Lucifer’s eyes widen again and he presses his lips together, but Sam keeps at it until Lucifer laughs.

Sam realizes he’s never heard Lucifer laugh before, and he likes the sound–it’s deep and somehow new.

But Lucifer’s pulling at his shirt now, so Sam decides to get serious. He lets Lucifer shuck his shirt off, and if his fingers ghost over Sam’s skin when he does it Sam doesn’t mention it.

He pulls Lucifer’s sweatpants off, as he lifts up to make it easier, and considers a moment. Given how Lucifer’s reacted so far, it’s quite possible he might pass out if Sam does anything too extreme. So a blowjob is out. Fucking is _definitely_ out.

So he reaches down and takes Lucifer in his fist.

Lucifer’s eyes shoot open wide and he arches up, and as Sam strokes him he scrabbles desperately at Sam’s back, his breath coming in gasps as he buries his face in Sam’s neck.

Lucifer’s already leaking, and it’s only a few moments before his hands are digging into Sam’s back and he’s jerking against him.

Sam pulls his hand back and puts his arms around Lucifer as he shakes. He would never have expected this, even once they started sleeping together, but it does make sense. Lucifer is less awkward about human things than Cas, but he still doesn’t have much experience.

When Lucifer finally starts breathing more evenly, Sam lets him go. “You OK?”

“I’m…not sure,” Lucifer answers after a moment, then, when Sam moves toward him again, he waves him away. “I’m fine, it was just…intense.”

Sam presses his lips together, but doesn’t make an issue of it. For one thing, he’s still hard himself.

Lucifer shifts toward him again, pulls Sam’s sweatpants down and takes his cock in his hand. It’s different than all the other times; he’s never been this reverent, not even the first time. Sam guesses that it’s because he never had a full understanding of it before. But he doesn’t dwell on it, because the way Lucifer’s stroking him, and the look on his face, is too good.

Lucifer keeps on stroking him slowly, and Sam’s breath is getting short. His hips jerk up helplessly, and Lucifer smiles and swipes his thumb over the head. Sam moans and comes against him, Lucifer leaning down to kiss him through it.

It takes Sam a long time to get his breath. He looks over at Lucifer, who’s back to being his normal inscrutable self. “So, how’d you handle it?”

Lucifer shrugs lazily. “Well enough.”

Sam nods. “And it’ll probably get easier with practice.”

Lucifer considers this for a moment. “You may be right.”


End file.
